Anihilacja: Legion cz. 7
Mikhaln otworzył oczy. Jego rany zostały całkowicie wyleczone, jednak zarówno ciało, jak i duma, nadal go bolały. Arcymag wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu. Wyczuwał kilkanaście metrów dalej niesamowitą potęgę Legiona, jak i zmieszanie wśród swoich towarzyszy. Wściekłość, rozpacz, niedowierzanie...nigdzie nie wyczuwał Lobo. Musiało się coś stać. Coś naprawdę złego. Mikhaln już miał tam lecieć, gdy nagle zobaczył coś kątem oka. Głowa giganta stworzonego miesiące temu przez Blakłuda, leżała tuż obok- można było jedynie zgadywać, dlaczego Legion nie zabrał jej jako trofeum. A może właśnie było odwrotnie, w końcu była to najbardziej widowiskowa pamiątka po bitwie jaką stoczył z najpotężniejszym magiem i jednym z Reinkarnatorów. Może dlatego tutaj leżała- żeby przypominać potencjalnym przeciwnikom, jaki los spotka tych, którzy zechcą walczyć z Bogiem? Dla Mikhalna liczyło się jedno. Głowa stworzona była z Kirrhanium, jednego z najpotężniejszych materiałów, jakie można stworzyć za pomocą magii. Arcymag próbował niegdyś stworzyć sobie broń z tego materiału, jednak z racji zbyt wielu problemów, nie był w stanie uzyskac niczego, co by go satysfakcjonowało. Teraz jednak nie było czasu, aby wybrzydzać. Arcymag doleciał do głowy i położył na niej swoje dłonie. Próbował wbić się swoją mocą magiczną w strukturę Kirrhanium, jednak materiał najzwyczajniej w świecie go odrzucał. To było z resztą do przewidzenia- gdy materiał przybierze już konkretną formę, niezwykle trudno jest ją zmienić. Niemal każdy mag i alchemik stwierdziłby, że to niemożliwe. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się, a z jego płaszcza wyleciało kieszonkowe wydanie Grimmoara, jego magicznej księgi. Książeczka sama otworzyła się na odpowiedniej stronie. Arcymag ugryzł się w dłoń, do samej krwii, którą zaczął rysować znaki na kirrhaniowej powłoce. Teraz przyszedł czas na wyjątkowo ciężkie zadanie- by przekształcić obecne tu Kirrhanium, musiał połączyć magię z alchemią. Działał też pod presją czasu. Miał tylko rację że jego towarzysze jakoś sobię radzą. Legion niech lepiej nie będzie zbyt pewny siebie. To jeszcze nie koniec. - To koniec.- powiedział Archanioł Razjel, który wraz z Baldandem stał w gabinecie Gabriela. Archanioł Gabriel pokręcił głową. - Jeszcze nie.- powiedział.- Możemy jeszcze powstrzymać Legiona. - Chyba nie oczekujesz że tam zajdziemy?- spytał Razjel. - Ja nie mam nic przeciwko.- powiedział Baldand.- Arianna jest dla mnie jak uczennica. Poza tym, sprawę Legionu powinniśmy załatwić lata temu. - Nie mam na myśli schodzenia na Ziemię.- rzekł Gabriel.- Niemniej, potrzeba mocy. Mojej i waszej. - A do cze...- Razjel nie dokończył zdania. Zdał sobię sprawę, o co prosi Gabriel.- Chyba śnisz! - To nasza szansa.- powiedział Baldand.- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt, jeśli będę mógł połączyć z wami swoje moce. - Razjelu.- rzekł Gabriel.- Dobrze wiesz, że zbyt długo pozostawaliśmy obojętni na to co dzieje się na Ziemi. Baliśmy się. Nie zaprzeczaj, bo tak właśnie było. Michał, ja, ty i wielu innych, baliśmy się Legiona. Z fałszywa dumą twierdziliśmy, że nie możemy nic robić póki Pan nam nie nakaże. Jednak czas fałszu właśnie się zakończył. Jeśli teraz nie zatrzymamy Legiona, nigdy nie zdołamy tego zrobić. Razjel westchnął. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że słowa Gabriela były prawdziwe. - Coś ty zrobił?!- zakrzyknął wściekły Quint. Wciąż przebywający w swoim niedorobionym Awatarze Legion wydawał się być równie zaciekawiony co smok. Był przy tym w o wiele lepszym nastroju niż jego przeciwnicy. Przemek nic nie odpowiadał, wpatrywał się jedynie w ciało LoboTaker. - Dalej, Gabriel....- szeptał Reinkarnator.- Liczę na ciebie. - Przemek!- zakrzyknął smok, kładąc towarzyszowi łapę na ramieniu. - Kończmy to.- powiedział Legion, zamachując się dłonią Awatara. Salai szykowała się już, żeby stworzyć barierę, gdy nagle coś innego zatrzymało atak Legiona. Z ciała LoboTaker wyleciały pokłady świętego światła, które niczym latarnia morska oświetliło całą okolicę. Wiązka tego światła przepołowiła rękę Awatara, po czym uformowała się w coś na kształt kokonu. Wszyscy obecni patrzyli na to z niedowierzaniem. - Szalona, gotuj się.- powiedział Przemek, wpatrując się w blask. Dziewczyna przytaknęła, po czym ponownie połączyła się z Reinkarnatorem. Legion złapał się za klatkę piersiową. Znał bardzo dobrze to światło- był to blask, towarzyszący Archaniołom. Normalnie, jej obecność sprawiałaby mu jedynie lekki dyskomfort, teraz było jednak inaczej. Fragmenty zaklęcia Blakłuda wciąż znajdowały się wewnątrz jego ciała, paląc się świętym światłem ilekroć ktokolwiek używał przeciwko niemu "białej" magii. Kokon rozbił się, a oczom wszystkich ukazała się skrzydlata istota, która niegdyś była LoboTaker. Teraz jednak, nikt by jej o to nie posądził. Ponad trzymetrowe ciało, ubrane w białe szaty posiadało niesamowicie jasną skórę oraz włosy ciągnące się do połowy pleców. Oczy tej istoty były puste, jedyne co można było w nich ujrzeć, to święty gniew, który kierował teraz istotą. - Żywy Anioł.- powiedział z obrzydzeniem Legion. Anielica wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, w której objawiła się jej Kosa. Była ona jednak większa niż poprzednio- była to jednak jedna z wielu zmian. Najbardziej w oczy rzucał się fakt, że była teraz cała biała i pokryta błogosławionymi inkarnacjami, z których emanowały olbrzymie pokłady ognia. Quint złapał się za głowę. Emanująca z LoboTaker aura świętości działała negatywnie na jego demoniczne instynkty. Był jednak jedynie pół demonem. Dało się to więc przeżyć. Z Salai prawdopodobnie byłoby gorzej, gdyby nie jej niesamowita moc. - ''Santus Dominus!-'' zakrzyknął Żywy Anioł. Legion sprawił swoją mocą że wcześniej ucięte ramię odrosło. W tym samym momencie natarła LoboTaker. Anielica w ułamku sekundy znalazła się tuż obok Awatara, zamachnęła się Kosą i wbiła ją prosto w jego klatkę piersiową. Cały tors personifikacji gniewu odleciał kilka metrów dalej, wraz z obecnym w środku Legionem. Fałszywy Absolut chciał kontratakować, jednak Żywa Anielica natarła raz jeszcze, a potem jeszcze. W tym momencie klatka piersiowa Awatara zaczęła powoli pękać. - ''Deus Vult!- ''zakrzyknęła LoboTaker, zamachując się i uderzając ponownie. Tym razem dłoń Awatara zdołała złapać Kosę. Anielica wyglądała na zdumioną, nim jednak zdołała cokolwiek zrobić, druga dłoń zwinęła się w pięść i uderzyła ją w twarz. LoboTaker z impetem uderzyła w ziemię, a Legion odrzucił jej Kosę daleko za horyzont. Awatar następnie stanął nad ciałem Anielicy, gotowy na zadanie następnego ciosu. ''- Centuria!- ''zakrzyknęła Salai. Momentalnie w niedokońcoznego Awatara uderzyła chmura czarnego dymu, której impet uderzenia był tak silny, że Legion musiał włożyć sporo siły, by nie odlecieć. W tej samej chwili z drugiej strony podleciał Quint, który otworzył paszczę, z której wypuścił falę Płomienia Absolutnego. Nagle Awatar Gniewu został przygwożdżony z dwóch stron- dwa potężne ataki uniemożliwiały mu jakikolwiek ruch. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Przemek. Dzięki połączeniu z Szaloną był w stanie przelecieć nad atakiem Salai, by przez lukę w miejscu szyi Awatara, wskoczyć do miejsca w którym przebywał Legion. - Irytujące.- powiedział Legion, odwracając się w stronę Przemka i uderzając w jego stronę otwartą dłonią. Reinkarnator zdołał jednak w ostatniej chwili się uchylić. Chłopak następnie zamachnął się swoja Kirrą, którą uderzył w bok przeciwnika. Energia, do tej pory skryta w broni, uwolniła się, ciskając Legionem tak, że ten uderzył w "ścianę" swojego Awatara. Pogłębił tym samym rysę, którą stworzyła wcześniej Lobotaker. Wściekły Legion skumulował w prawej dłoni swoją energię, którą w postaci pocisku cisnął w stronę chłopaka. Przemek nie zdołałby uniknąć tego ataku- całe szczęście nie musiał, gdyż jakaś obca siła przeteleportowała go z wnętrza Awatara. A pocisk uderzył o inną część jego wnętrza, tworząc kolejną rysę. Chwile później, zarówno przez Centurię jak i Płomień Absolutny przeszła jakaś dziwna energia. Objawiła się ona w postaci czerwonej błyskawicy, która wielokrotnie zwiększyła siłę obydwu magicznych czarów. W tym momencie, rysy na zbroi jaką był Awatar pękły, a samo uosobienie gniewu rozpadło się na kawałki. W tej sekundzie Legion zakrzyknął z bólu, gdyż znalazł się pomiędzy dwoma potężnymi atakami. Wszyscy odwrócili się, by zobaczyć, kto odpowiedzialny jest za ten czar. Bez specjalnego zaskoczenia ujrzeli Mikhalna. Arcymag miał jednak nową broń- różdżkę z Kirrhanium. - Nazwałem ją Zew Północy.- powiedział Mikhaln, po czym spojrzał na Anielice.- A to kto? Nie było jednak czasu na wyjaśnienia. Energia Legiona ponownie wyemitowała z jego ciała, a fioletowa poświata całkowicie zniszczyła dwa czary. Mroczne światło zaczęło otaczać Fałszywego Absoluta, ponownie tworząc formę niepełnego Awatara. - Być może was niedoceniłem.- powiedział Legion. Chwilę później we wnętrzu jego Awatara pojawiła się Salai, która z impetem wbiła mu Kosę w klatkę piersiową i zniknęła. Broń Władczyni Piekła zaczęła zadawać mu niesamowity ból, jednocześnie pochłaniając obecne w nim, spaczone dusze. Legion już miał wyjąć broń, gdy zobaczył przed sobą nacierającą Anielice. LoboTaker zamachnęła się nowo-przyzwaną Kosą, którą nakierowała w stronę klatki piersiowej Awatara. Mikhaln widząc to, natychmiast porozumiał się telepatycznie z Quintem i Przemkiem. Dzieki Zewowi Północy miał szansę, na stworzenie ataku który doprowadziłby do prawdziwej dewastacji. Przemek otworzył zaszyte oko z którego natychmiast wyleciała czarna błyskawica. Smok z kolei otworzył swoją paszczę, z której wyleciał strumień Białego Płomienia. Co jednak najciekawsze, żaden z tych ataków nie leciał w stronę Legiona, a LoboTaker! Mikhaln wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę, którą nakierował na dwa ataki. Następnie sięgnął do samego serca tych technik magicznych, do czegoś co sam nazywał "magiczną duszą". Gdy już zdołał to zrobić, miał całkowitą kontrolę nad tymi atakami. Czarna Rozpacz i Biały Płomień momentalnie zmieniły tor ataku. Teraz, obydwie doleciały do Kosy LoboTaker, otaczając ją swoją mocą. Legion zbyt późno zorientował się, z czym ma do czynienia. Połączona siłą Boskiej Kosy, Czarnej Rozpaczy i Białego Płomienia z impetem uderzyła w klatkę piersiową Awatara, przebijając ją bez większych trudności i uderzając z całą mocą w samego Fałszywego Absoluta. Legion zakrzyknął z bólu- ten atak, w połączeniu z wbitą Kosą Salai był druzgocący. W jednej sekundzie niemalże milion spaczonych dusz zasilajacych jego moc przestało istnieć, a sam Pierwszy Reinkarantor z impetem wbił się w tą samą górę, w którą wcześniej posłał Mikhalna. - To było niesamowite!- powiedziała Szalona, głosem Przemka. - My byliśmy niesamowici!- powiedział Quint, lądując na ziemi. - Nie opuszczajcie gardy.- powiedział Przemek.- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. I jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, fioletowe światło ponownie zaświeciło, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. To, co ujrzeli towarzysze walk, całkowicie odbierało mowę. Stworzony z czarnej magii i milionów zlepionych ze sobą dusz pięciuset metrowy gigant był na tyle wielki, że nikt nie był w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy. Straszliwy twór prezentował sylwetkę zakutego w grubą zbroję wojownika, dzierżącego szablę wielkości góry, pod stopami której walczyli ziemscy czempioni. Każdy jego krok, mógł całkowicie niszczyć całe miasta a każdy atak- druzgotać państwa. - C...co to jest?- spytał Mikhaln. W pełni rozwinięty Awatar Gniewu zamachnął się swoją szablą. - K#rwa mać!- zakrzyknął spanikowany Przemek.- Ruszcie się! Musimy się bronić! Salai wyciągnęła przed siebie obydwie dłonie. Stworzona przez nią, przezroczysta bariera miała przed sobą kolejną przezroczystą barierę, która miała przed sobą przezroczystą barierę. Mikhaln z kolei nakierował różdżką na obronę stworzoną już przez Salai, wypełniając ją runami zwiększającymi ich wytrzymałość. LoboTaker jako jedyna była poza ochroną stworzoną przez Salai. Stała przed nią, kumulując w sobię całą potęgę, jaką posiadała. Moc Gabriela, Razjela i Baldanda, wytworzyły wielką tarczę światłości, którą Anielica trzymała w swoich rękach, chcąc chronić siebie i swoich towarzyszy. Wtedy właśnie, szabla opadła. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures